the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Reiko Ichiyama
'Approval' 1/10/14 14 feats (2 banked) bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Reiko wears thin red-tinted goggles on his forehead under his hair dirty-blonde hair. He wears a sleeveless vest and gloves, and wears his headband around his waist. As a Chuunin, Reiko has begun to have his hair up, putting his goggles in plain view on his forehead. Moreover, he now has a new jacket over his sleeveless vest that has the sunagakure emblem on it. He's a nice person, who isn't really offended by much and likes to joke about. He's on good terms with his cousin, and is rather laid back. He has quite a few friends, with whom he gets on with smoothly, but is always up for pushing himself. He is also rather clumsy, falling over and hurting himself regularly when not paying attention. 'Stats' (Total: 105'')'' Strength: 11 ' '''Speed: 20 ' 'Intelligence: (Hah, are you nuts!) ' 'Chakra Levels: 20 ' 'Chakra Control: 16 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 140 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Ice Release ' '''Genin 2: Earth Release ' 'Chuunin: Tsumetaigan Genkai ' 'Jonin: Genjutsu Specialist ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 14 (Equipment) Bladed Tonfa Banked feats: 2 Ice Style # Mountain Ice Style: Call of Boreas (Meshi no Kitakaze) - After Reiko has made the hand symbols, three horses made of ice rise from the ground in a speedy gallop and race towards the opponent. As soon as the horses make contact, they create a deadly explosion of ice and all things frosty, that is intended to each one individually harm the opponent. If they don't make contact, however, they will just explode anyway, hopefully making some impact on the fight. (40CP) is a secret technique, you do not know about it unless you've seen it or heard from someone who has seen it. # Ice Style: Ice Blade (Kouri Togatta no jutsu) - From a pouch in his trouser pocket, Reiko can produce five ice shurikens that he can throw. (10CP) # Ice Style: Hundred Thousand Snowflake Storm (Hyaku Chiyuki Arashi no jutsu) - Reiko whips up a more powerful and frostbitten version of Chiyuki Arashi no jutsu, increasing the size by 10 feet to 40 foot radius, and increasing the power of it. (20CP to start it, 10CP to keep it on) # Ice Style: Ice Clones (Kouri Bunshin) - Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it can not travel very far from the original body without losing control. Like other clone techniques, if the ice clones are injured enough they will shatter than melt. (20CP minimum) Earth Style # Earth Style: Mountain Shattering Fist (Yama Shinshoku Ken no jutsu) - This is a special Ichiyama clan technique. It manipulates rock so to create a huge rock fist as an extension of the user’s body. #'Earth Style: Arms of the Earth (Chikyuu no Buki no jutsu)' - The user makes the seal and puts his hands on the ground. Then, at any visible distance, arms of rock come from the ground to grab the opponant's legs. (10CPto start it, 5CP to keep it on) Tsumetaigan # Tsumetaigan: Heat Signiture (Hiuto Shomei no jutsu) - In a special eye release, Reiko can begin to see in heat vision, with a contrast of orange and blue. He can see where people have recently interacted, and it can pierce through both snowstorm and sandstorm. He can see the premature signs of high-temperature attacks and will be able to dodge them more effectively. (5CP to start it, 5CP to keep it on) # Tsumetaigan: Ice Eruption (Kourifunka no jutsu) - Reiko activates the jutsu with Tsumetaigan, causing spikes of ice to erupt out of the ground which he controls using his eye. He can use this to create a circle of sharp and deadly ice around him or a target, or direct it at an opponent as a pillar or snake-like stream coming out of a surface. (20CP) Genjutsu #'Tsumetaigan: Sub-Zero (Hyoutenka no jutsu)' DEBUFF - Reiko, when the user looks into their eyes, will activate Sub-Zero, which gives them the feeling that their entire body is getting dangerously cold, frost everywhere and movement restricted. (40CP/2 rounds Speed, -8 Endurance {Does not affect ability to hold items}) Others # +6 Stats # +7 Stats Equipment *(3) Chakra Conducting Tonfa *(FEAT) Bladed Tonfa *(2) Water Summoning Scroll *(4) Medium Armour *(0) Genjutsu Card "False Pretense" *(0) IOU of one eye to Zumoni *(0) IOU of one eye to Strider *(0) Pack 'o' Cards *(Q) Terrain Alteration Scroll - Allows the user to adjust the terrain in some way, i.e. add a flood, trees, a big rock, etc. Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 57500 * Ryo left: 7500 spent on new feat on a motherfucking pet yes 'Pet Ghost of Snakey "The ghostly snake is a complete jerk and spends it's time cracking rude not-funny jokes, doing his best to sow discord between people. Twice per mission it can be used to distract enemies with it's insults, with varying degrees of success depending on how strong the enemy is." Extract from ryo shop. Snakey the snake (Reiko openly objects to the unimaginative name, but Snakey is determined for it to stick. Or stay stuck. That just doesn't sound right.) usually floats about it's owner, only deeming it a good time to manifest when it really isn't a good time. Reiko claims he got this after a combination of two genjutsus colliding into a trippy night, a dodgy-looking trader and four pints of mayonnaise. He's not sure either. The backstory of this pet will be revealed at a later date, including it's death, and the reason it's an asshole. 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 97' *'Banked: 5' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 1 ' The Sealing of Atsuse '''A-Rank: 8 ' The collosal The Laboratory The black flag base Desolation of Blue Phanton Captured a boss Black Flag Puppeteers Black Flag puppets Save Zinto 'B-Rank: 5 ' Where are you hiding Find Mr. FluffyButts! Getting Shades Konoha Prisoner Rescue Reunion for Nen 'C-Rank: 6 ' Bandits! Always Bandits! The Lava Monster Journey to Mount Ichiyama Yomi 3 Leaf Supply Run Yogg's Cavern 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 1 ' TH3SP00K13STR41D '''RP: 12 Back in Konoha Reiko's memories of a brother A Promised Spar The Ichiyama At the borders of The lands of Wind and Fire Paying a Debt. Winner buys! Reiko vs. Nenshou! Two wanderers! Resupplying in the Water Country Looking for a friend Out of Coffee Squad 14 : Recovery Kenny trains near a mountain S-RANK Arc: #Who is Kyuu? #Reiko Ichiyama S-Rank Part 1 'History and Story' You can describe your character's early life here, and update this section as you take part in the subreddit. He used to live in a village upon Mt. Ichiyama named Reitōko, which was severely cold. Category:Character Category:Sunagakure